Típicas de mamá
by Boonnybell
Summary: Ellas son listas y siempre están al pendiente de todo, son como brujas, pero son las brujas mas hermosas y amorosas del planeta tierra.
1. ¿Aburrido?

**_Típicas de mamá, capitulo uno:_**

Shikamaru se descalzo en la entrada y suspiro al sentir el calor hogareño de su casa. Camino hasta llegar a la sala, su madre estaba sentada tomando té con unos pastelillos que se veían deliciosos.

—Ya llegue—Aviso, su madre volteo y le sonrió con cariño.  
— ¿Cómo te fue?—Pregunto viendo como su único hijo de quince años se sentaba frente suyo y tomaba un pastelillo.  
—Muy bien, cumplimos con total éxito—Se le hincho el pecho de orgullo, su segunda misión como chunnin había sido todo un éxito—Estoy cansado—  
—No empieces Shikamaru—Advirtió la mujer mirándolo de forma amenazante—Que yo también fui chunnin, hacia misiones todo el rato y no me moría del cansancio—  
—Si si—Susurro con fastidio—Es problemático, además tengo calor y estoy aburrido—  
— ¿Aburrido?—La mayor se levanto de su lugar y sonrió desafiante—Ve a barrer los cuartos y ya verás cómo se te quita el aburrimiento—

Shikamaru bufo, que tonto había sido, era una regla establecida silenciosamente, todos los jóvenes la sabían, jamás, pero jamás debes decir delante de tu madre que estas aburrido, algunas teorías dicen que a las madres se les activa un radar para sacar el aburrimiento de forma más aburrida.

—Que problemático—Murmuro yendo escalones para arriba con una escoba y la palita en mano.

_Es ley, no se dice "estoy aburrido" delante de tu madre._

****..****

**¡Hola! Pues ahora vengo con esta loca idea llamada "Típicas de mamá" ya saben, esas cosas que solo las madres hacen, parecen que se confabulan entre todas e idean esta clase de cosas, son brujas!**

**Espero que les guste la idea :3 gracias por leer!**

**Siempre lo olvido ;w; los personajes usados en esta historia son de la propiedad me Masashi Kishimoto, créanme que si fueran mis personajes habría mas momentos ShikaTema y SasuSaku en la película :v**


	2. Brujas

**_Típicas de mamá, capitulo dos:_**

Temari bajo cual rayo por las escaleras, salto el último escalón y corrió hacia la cocina.

— ¡Ma!—Grito a todo pulmón mientras giraba en el lugar— ¡Ma!—  
— ¡Temari, hija, estoy aquí!—Karura cruzo la puerta de la cocina y coloco sus manos en el pecho— ¡¿Qué te paso?!—  
—Nada, te quería preguntar algo—Karura la miro con pura furia para luego sentarse en una de las sillas y respirar profundamente.  
—Temari, si vuelves a hacer eso juro que te dejo en las puertas de la casa de tu abuela—La rubia puso cara de arrepentimiento mientras se sentaba en el frio suelo— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?—  
—Es que no encuentro mi blusa violeta, hoy tengo una cita y esa estúpida remera me hace juego con los aretes y la vincha que voy a usar—  
— ¿Buscaste bien en tu guarda ropas?—  
—Te juro que saque toda la ropa y no esta mami—

Karura se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia las escaleras seguida de su hija, quien iba con cara de berrinche absoluto. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la menor Karura se volteo y miro a su hija de forma severa.

—Si llego a encontrar esa blusa te ligas una buena cachetada, ¿entendiste?—Temari asintió cual soldado a un general.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y se adentro hasta el ropero, con una de sus manos abrió la puerta blanca mientras con la otra rebuscaba entre los montones de ropa.

— ¿Y esta cosa que es, eh?—Pregunto zamarreando la blusa en las narices de la joven, esta miro con sorpresa la prenda violeta— ¡Temari Sabaku No, YA ordenas este desorden porque si no te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida! ¡¿Entendido?!—  
— ¡Si mamá!—Karura se retiro del lugar a paso fuerte, dejando a una pobre Temari preguntándose como es que ella no había logrado ver esa remera tan llamativa ¡estaba segura de que esa cosa no se encontraba ahí antes!

Luego recordó la frase que le había dicho su mejor amiga, Tenten

_"Es ley, las madres son brujas que encuentran cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar, incluso si ese lugar es un basurero cósmico"_

****..****

**¡Hola gente! La inspiración la tengo on fire hoy :DD otro capítulo más de esto xD que es cierto, ellas encuentran lo que sea :v sigo diciendo que al parir se vuelven brujas o tienen algo así como un sexto sentido xD**

**¡Espero que les guste!**


	3. Excusas

_**Típicas de mamá, capitulo tres:**_

Naruto miro a su madre con tristeza impregnada en sus orbes azules, la mujer solamente siguió cortando vegetales, ignorando los suplicantes ojos de su hijo.

—Mamá—Musito de forma lastimera, la mujer volteo la mirada y lo observo con desdén—Por favor—  
—No, Naruto, ya hablamos de esto—Declaro la pelirroja, el joven se paró de su lugar y la miro enojado.  
— ¡Pero he hecho los exámenes bien, tengo buenas calificaciones!—Hora de las excusas.  
—Eso no importa, es tu obligación tener buenas calificaciones—Contraataque.  
— ¡También he sacado a pasear al zorro yo, como tú me lo pediste!—  
—Que lo hagas dos días antes de pedirme algo no cuenta, para obtener algo debes demostrar responsabilidad—  
—¡Pero…!—Iba a replicar, pero su madre lo detuvo.  
—Ser responsable todo el tiempo, como dije antes, no dos días antes de pedirme algo—  
— ¡Todos van a ir!—  
— ¡Oh, entonces si se tiran tus amigos de un puente ¿Tu también lo harás?!—Coloco sus manos en las caderas y lo miro enojada, el chico solamente la observo con cara de corderito degollado—Bien, pregúntale a tu padre—

Naruto sonrió y corrió hacia su habitación, en donde llamaría al celular de su padre para pedir permiso.

Kushina se aseguro de que su hijo no estuviera cerca y luego tomo el teléfono fijo, marco los números correspondientes y espero.

_— ¿Hola?—  
_—Minato, ahora tu hijo te llamara y te preguntara si puede ir a una fiesta, cuidadito con decirle que si al niño, porque te dejo durmiendo a fuera, así que tu dirás, eh, tu dirás—  
_—S-si, amor—_

_"Las madres son el macho alfa de la casa, y siempre tienen una excusa válida para no dejarte salir, ellas tienen la razón todo el tiempo, y si se equivocan, recuerda que ella SIEMPRE tienen la razón" _

****..****

**¡Holiwis! Bueno, no quedo como a mi me gustaría, siento que le falto algo, no se que es ;w; bueno, esto salió inspirado luego de ver como mi hermano le pedía salir a una fiesta a mi mamá, ella le dijo que le preguntara a papá, después lo llamo y le dije que si lo dejaba salir se iba a tener que armar la carpa afuera :v **

**Espero que les alla gustado :3 los quiero y adiós!**


	4. Uno dos tres

Sasuke encendió la consola de juegos y se acomodo entre los cojines del suelo, improvisando un pequeño y cómodo sillón en el cual apoyarse para jugar tranquilo su nuevo videojuego. Sin cerrar los ojos ni un segundo saco un poco la lengua, ese era su gesto de concentración.

— ¡Sasuke!—El grito de la mujer que le dio la vida le llamo la atención— ¡Te dije que lavaras los platos!—  
—Que lo haga Itachi—Murmuro volviendo su concentración al juego.  
— ¡Te lo pedí a ti!—Se paro delante del joven, tapando la vista hacia el videojuego.  
— ¡Mamá!—Grito alzando la mirada, se encontró con los filosos ojos de su madre, oh si, era hora de la negociación—Termino este nivel y ya está, lo prometo—  
—Bien—

Eso la distraería un rato mientras él jugaba.

Mikoto subió las escaleras para tocar la puerta de su hijo mayor, luego de oír el "pase" ella entro, encontrándose con el joven totalmente adherido a la pantalla del PC.

—Itachi—Llamó.  
—Qué—Seco y sin ganas le respondió.  
— ¿Llamaste a tu abuela?—  
—Si—  
— ¿Sacaste a pasear a Fido?—  
—Si—  
— ¿Hiciste tus tareas?—  
—Si—  
— ¿Sacaste la basura?—  
—Si—

Mikoto suspiro con desgano, era hora de la pregunta que definiría el estado de su hijo mayor.

— ¿Qué hora es?—  
—Si—

Salió de la habitación rodando los ojos, esa era su familia, quizás una niña no les vendría mal a ese grupo de idiotas, ya lo hablaría en la noche con su marido.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke!— ¡Los platos estaban sucios! ¡Después de media hora!— ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?!—  
— ¡Ya mamá, término este nivel y ya!—  
— ¡Nada de eso, no me hagas contar hasta tres!—

_Uno…_

_"¡Pf!"_

_Dos…_

_"¿Qué es lo que me puede hacer?"_

—Tres…—  
— ¡Ya voy!—Así fue como Mikoto logro que su hijo de quince años limpiara los platos ese y el resto de los días de aquella hermosa semana de verano.

_"No desafíes a tu madre al típico "uno dos tres", porque desde el momento "uno" esta dicho quien va a ganar allí"_

****..****

**¡Hola! Acá con un nuevo capitulo de Típicas de mamá, dios, esto siempre me pasa, es un total misterio que es lo que pasa al llegar a tres, pero suena aterrador :v xD, hay una pagina que me inspira a hacer estas cosas, se llama "lo dijo mamá" en facebook, tienen que entrar y leer, se van a sentir bastante identificados.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
